


I Really Love Him

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: Comunication Would Have Prevented This, F/M, Getting Together, Interrupted Weddings, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: Shaggy is marrying Mary Jane and it breaks Velma's heart to see him marry someone else.





	I Really Love Him

#  _Scene One_

The day before the wedding Velma is sitting there crying and Shaggy comes over to her looking concerned

Shaggy: Velma what’s wrong?

Velma _(Still crying)_ : Oh Shaggy, it’s just that it breaks my heart to see you marry Mary Jane but I could never try to keep you from marrying her as long as your happy because the truth is Shaggy that… I love you.

Shaggy: Oh Velma I didn’t know you felt that way about me… why didn’t you tell me before?

Velma: I didn’t realize it until you and Mary Jane became engaged by then it was to late I couldn’t destroy your happiness like that. I don’t think I’ll come tomorrow, I wouldn’t be able to keep from crying, and I would ruin your wedding.

Shaggy: But Velma it wouldn’t be the same without all four of you there please come… For me

Velma: I guess I could as it’s so important to you

Shaggy: Thank you

He kisses her on the cheek

Velma _(Touching the spot on her face where he kissed her)_ : Why Shaggy! What would Mary Jane say!?

_(Shaggy turns red and walks away)_

Shaggy _(To himself)_ : It won’t be easy but I have to do it

#  _Scene Two_

It’s the wedding and we got to the I Do’s, we see Velma crying and Shaggy glance at her sadly

Preacher: And do you Shaggy take Mary Jane to be your lawful wedded wife?

Shaggy _(Looking at Mary Jane’s smiling face and then at Velma crying her eyes out)_ : I don’t

_Everyone gasps, Velma looks up hopefully_

Mary Jane: What?

Shaggy: I can’t. To do so would break the heart of someone who means a lot to me, she has loved me for years and I realized yesterday I love her too so I can’t marry you; Mary Jane I’m sorry.

Mary Jane: I understand Shaggy but tell me one thing, who is this girl that means so much to you?

Shaggy: It’s Velma. _(Turning to Velma)_ Velma I love you and I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.

Velma _(Crying tears of joy)_ : It’s ok… it’s ok

_She runs up to Shaggy and kisses him_

And eventually Shaggy married Velma instead.


End file.
